Situaciones de la Vida
by Cintriux
Summary: Una serie de situaciones de esta maravillosa pareja; BBRae! (Reto propuesto por MrRayney) Espero que disfruten de este fic. xD
1. Situación Incomoda

**¡Hola gente bella de este bello mundo! Hoy les traigo este fic que trata de 26 situaciones de esta maravillosa pareja que es el BBRae. **

* * *

><p>''Situación Incómoda. ¡Sí! Esto definitivamente se clasifica como una situación incómoda.'' Pensaba Chico Bestia sentado en el inodoro, observando el rollo de papel higiénico totalmente acabado. ''¡Dios! ¡Apiádate de mí!'' Pensaba el cambia formas levantando la mirada suplicante. Y como si Dios lo hubiera escuchado alguien toco la puerta del baño.<p>

—¿Quién?—pregunto el chico. ''¡Vamos! Que sea Cyborg o Robín.'' Se decía esperanzado el joven héroe.

—Chico Bestia… necesito lavarme los dientes.—respondió una voz de manera monótona desde el otro lado de la puerta. ''¡Mierda! ¡No puedo pedirle a Raven papel higiénico! Pensara que soy un asqueroso…'' se decía el joven entrando en pánico.

—Voy… solo espera un poco.—contesto el susodicho mientras veía para ambos lados desesperadamente… esperando encontrar algo para poder limpiarse, un calcetín o algo para poder salir rápido y que la chica no sospechara nada.

—Llevas media hora ahí dentro.—comento la heroína dando un punto a su favor. ''¡Ohh! ¡Por favor! Esto tiene que ser una broma…'' pensaba Chico Bestia viendo que no había nada con que limpiarse a su alrededor. —¡Chico Bestia! Juro que si no sales del baño en este momento… ¡Botare la puerta!—amenazo la hechicera con ira en su voz, el joven héroe de lo decepcionado por no encontrar nada para limpiarse, se levando del inodoro y se dirigió a la puerta con los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Entreabrió la puerta y saco la cabeza un poco para poder observar a la empática que estaba con el seño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados.

—Rae...—comenzó a decir el metaformo de manera nerviosa y con una mirada suplicante en sus ojos.—¿Podrías traerme papel higiénico?—finalizo el joven con algo de torpeza, avergonzado mientras las mejillas se le teñían de rojo por tener que hacer este tipo de cosas.

—¡Idiota!—grito la hechicera dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar, alejándose de ese baño.

—¡¿Eso significa que me traerás el papel?!—pregunto a gritos, esperanzado viendo como se alejaba su salvadora.

—¡NO!—contesto de igual forma la empática.—Eso significa que me voy a comprar un cepillo y a lavarme los dientes en otro lugar.—dijo, dejando al pobre chico en el baño, sin poder limpiarse para poder salir. ''Esto definitivamente a sido lo más vergonzoso…''pensó Chico Bestia.

**Una de las peores situaciones de la vida… y peor cuando tienes visitas en tu casa... X-x ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Estuvo bien la situación? ¡Dejen reviews! Ustedes saben que yo adoro leer lo que piensan xD**


	2. Una Situación Linda

**¡Hola Amiguitos y Amiguitas! ¿Sabían qué? Ayer por estar haciendo las cosas con sueño subí el capitulo y le puse de género Horror a este fic. jajaja hasta después me di cuenta… les pido disculpas por las pendejadas que cometo cuando estoy en estado Zombie. **

**¡Bien! Aquí la siguiente situación.**

**PD: Los personajes no pe pertenecen…**

* * *

><p>A Chico Bestia nunca le gusto leer, él prefería cosas como los Mangas o Comics ya que tenían imágenes y pocos diálogos… pero leer un libro nunca le pareció interesante y mucho menos divertido, después de todo, no le gustaba leer… pero a él le gustaba que le leyeran y mucho mejor si le leía Raven; la chica que se la pasaba leyendo todos los días, que conocía a la perfección un buen tema para leerle, que lo sorprendía con diferentes historias de diferentes autores. El cambia formas veía por el enorme ventanal de la Torre el cielo que estaba pintado con pinceladas rojizas y naranja, lo que significaba que Raven en este momento estaría en la azotea de la Torre con un libro en mano. Ese solo pensamiento hacia que Chico Bestia se sintiera emocionado por lo que le leería esta vez la hermosa hechicera, y es que ella era tan impredecible que no sabía de que podría tratar la historia que le contaría esta vez… el chico se dirigió rápidamente a la azotea, como había asumido, Raven ya se encontraba ahí; sentada como si fuera a meditar y con un libro en mano. Chico Bestia se transformo en un gatito para acomodarse en las piernas de la hechicera, esta dinámica ya se había vuelto una costumbre que a la empática ya no le molestaba en absoluto.<p>

—La historia se llama: _Cupido también se enamora.—_Leyó Raven en voz alta para que Chico Bestia escuchara atentamente, él se sorprendió de que le fuera a contar una historia de amor… pero eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, que no era predecible. —_Hace muchos años, Venus la madre de Cupido, estaba muy celosa de una mujer mortal llamada Psique, que era reconocida por su extremada belleza._—empezó a narrar la historia la hechicera mientras que Chico Bestia se acurrucaba en sus piernas imaginándose metido en la historia, algo que a él siempre le gustaba hacer.—_Venus de lo furiosa que estaba… le dio la tarea al travieso Cupido de enamorarla locamente de un hombre de baja clase. Cupido acepto la tarea de su madre entusiasmado, pero cuando vio a Psique… se enamoro completamente y dejo caer la flecha con la que le dispararía… el Dios del Amor tomo a Psique como su mujer y la llevo a su palacio. Él todas las noches la visitaba a oscuras, para que ella no conociera su identidad divina. Las hermanas de Psique estaban de lo mas celosas que ella fuera tan afortunada y tuviera tanta riqueza su marido, la convencieron de que éste era una terrible serpiente, peor que Medusa, y que ella debía matarlo.—_relato la empática, haciendo que el ahora gatito se pusiera tenso, ella al darse cuenta de su reacción acaricio su pelaje para relajarlo y como resultado obtuvo un ronroneo.—_Cuando Psique iluminó el cuerpo de su marido con la intención de cumplir su cometido, descubrió que este era el __Dios Cupido __y no fue capaz de hacerle daño. Pero él la descubrió y, arrepentido de desobedecer la tarea que le impuso su madre y de haberse herido sin sus propias flechas, decide castigarla huyendo.__ Psique desesperada, comienza la búsqueda de su Cupido, recorre toda la Tierra… tratando de encontrar a su amado. Cuando ella visita el Cielo, se encuentra con Venus, la madre de Cupido la hace pasar por pruebas despiadadas para verla sufrir y que muera en el intento… pero la valiente mujer no se rindió… y finalmente pudo casarse con Cupido en el consejo de los Dioses.—_finalizo de narrar la hechicera con las mejillas sonrojadas por leerle esta historia a Chico Bestia, éste se coloco a la par de la empática y volvió a su forma normal.

—Gracias por leerme esa historia.—agradeció el cambia formas dándole un beso en la mejilla, dejándola completamente en shock.

* * *

><p><strong>No sé porque me gustan las cosas que tengan que ver con mitología… xD es una obsesión que tengo desde pequeña. Así que… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Tierno? ¿Empalagoso? ¿Soy un remolino de emociones? Jajaja he estado muy cariñosa y sensible últimamente. T-T Pero espero que se me quite hoy que iré a ver Annabelle. xD jajaja gane entradas solo por tomarme una foto aterradora… (Soy tan horrenda que casi me sacan de la competencia x-X) Espero sus Reviews :)<strong>


	3. Situación Deprimente

**Bueno Gente… Aquí la siguiente situación: Situación deprimente.**

* * *

><p>Este era un tema difícil de tratar… él lo sabía, él había vivido todo eso en carne propia, pero todo lo que vivió lo dejo sepultado en la profundidad de su alma. No quería que sus compañeros lo vieran deprimido, no quería que lo trataran diferente con lo que le había pasado. Chico Bestia seguiría siendo el mismo este día, haría bromas como de costumbre, jugaría video juegos con Cyborg, irían a comer pizza con todo el equipo y le contaría chistes a Raven… después de todo, solo sería un día como cualquier otro. Raven, la empática del equipo, podía sentir las emociones dispersas que recorrían la mente del cambia formas, era una mescla de sentimientos: tristeza, desesperación, ira, impotencia, soledad, angustia… todos esos sentimientos tratando de ser ocultados en una sonrisa de payaso. Ella sabía que algo andaba mal, sabía que el chico que en este momento le estaba contando otro de sus patéticos chistes no estaba bien, todo era una farsa… una farsa que quería mantener por el resto del día o probablemente por más tiempo. Raven simplemente le dedicaba miradas disimuladas por encima de su libro al chico que en este momento se encontraba jugando con Cyborg… era inútil continuar con su lectura, las emociones le estaban dando dolor de cabeza y más sabiendo que algo andaba mal con él.<p>

—Chico Bestia… necesito hablar contigo.—dijo la hechicera cerrando su libro y levantándose del sofá de la sala.

—¡Ohh! Rae… solo deja que le dé una paliza a Cy.—contesto el cambia formas con la mirada fija en la televisión.

—Bro ¡Tú nunca me ganaras!—comento el hombre mitad robot presionando botones del control a una gran velocidad.

—¡AHORA!—grito Raven enojada por el insoportable dolor de cabeza.

—Bueno… ya voy.—respondió el chico asustado por la repentina reacción de la chica. Se levanto de su asiento y siguió a Raven que se dirigía al pasillo de la su habitación. —¡No! ¡Yo no quiero entrar a tu habitación!—grito Chico Bestia entrando en pánico.

—¡Cállate!—respondió Raven irritada del comportamiento infantil de su compañero. —¿Qué tienes?—pregunto la empática tratando de ser ''amable'' con él.

—Nada… estoy perfectamente bien…—contesto el metaformo con algo de nerviosismo en su voz mientras que la hechicera simplemente alzaba una ceja, ella no se iba a tragar ese cuento.

—Eres un pésimo mentiroso… sé que no estás bien.—dijo la empática viendo al cambia formas de manera penetrante. —Escucha… si es algo que no quieras decir, por mi está bien… solo que, al menos tratar de controlar tus emociones…—finalizo de decir la hechicera enojada y sin una pisca de tacto en sus palabras.

—Lo siento Rae…—se disculpo Chico Bestia con la mirada gacha y la voz quebrada, ella noto el repentino cambio, creyó que no sería algo tan grave como para que alguien como él se pusiera de ese modo, esto hizo que se preocupara más.

—Chico Bestia… sabes que puedes confiar en mi… si quieres hablar, te escuchare.— respondió Raven con algo de preocupación mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de su compañero, tratando de darle algo de apoyo... ella no era buena haciendo este tipo de cosas, pero le preocupaba la inestabilidad emocional por la que estaba pasando Chico Bestia.

—Rae…—susurro el metaformo seguido de un profundo y pesado suspiro… ¿Qué pasaría si le contara a Raven de su pasado? ¿Lo trataría igual?—Tú no entenderías…—dijo con la voz entrecortada, esto era tan difícil, hoy; el día de su ''accidente'' el día en que fue mordido por un mono verde que lo contagio de ''Sakutia,'' este día era horrible para él… ya que era un recordatorio de que él, con ayuda sus poderes, no pudo hacer nada para evitar el accidente que le costó la vida a sus padres… se sentía solo, a pesar que estuviera en un equipo, a pesar que estuviera rodeado de personas… tenía miedo del rechazo, de que lo trataran como un debilucho por ser incapaz de salvar a sus padres… esos pensamientos fueron cortados por unos brazos que lo rodearon por el cuello.

—Chico Bestia… no estás solo, nosotros somos tu familia.—respondió Raven dándole un cálido abrazo, ella sentía la necesidad de darle apoyo, no quería ver a su amigo en ese estado.—Cuando te sientas preparado para hablar… puedes contar conmigo.

—Gracias Rae…—contesto el cambia formas dedicándole una sonrisa, agradecía que Raven no quisiera hacerlo hablar a la fuerza, lo que ella le dijo, lo hacía sentir mejor, él no estaba solo… tenía una familia, los Titanes eran su familia. Tal vez algún día… cuando él se sintiera preparado, les contaría su pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno… esto ha sido lo más difícil que he escrito, me costó demasiado esta situación… no sé si lo hice bien… así que ustedes podrían darme su opinión. ¡Por favor! Es ¿Excelente? ¿Bueno? ¿Da igual? ¿Más o menos? ¿Es un asco? Díganme por favor! <strong>


	4. Primera vez

**Gente! Esta es la siguiente situación: Primera vez, yo me salte el orden porque quería saber que les parece este mini y cuando digo mini es porque es un pequeñísimo relato. **

* * *

><p>Esto era algo irritante para mí… quiero decir: no había ningún Titán en la sala y maldita sea mí suerte se había ido la luz ohh… y me encontraba sola con Chico Bestia que en este momento se encontraba llorando como si se tratara del fin del mundo porque se había ido la luz y finalmente se había dado cuenta que su consola de Videojuegos y el televisor funcionaban con electricidad, cuando él dejo de llorar y hacer un gran escándalo se le ocurrió una idea para que no nos ''aburriéramos'' él comenzó a tocarme. No les puedo mentir, al principio me sorprendió que estuviera haciendo algo como eso pero yo no me queje… incluso me gusto y ¿a qué chica no le gusta que le toquen? Para ser la primera vez fue algo tierno y bonito de su parte…<p>

¡Pero eso no termino ahí!

Después de tocarme, Chico Bestia lo hacía más seguido, como vio que a mí me gusto… entraba a mi habitación todas las noches y me tocaba, eso ya se estaba volviendo molesto… Pero ¿Qué se supone que le diría? No me gustaría hacerlo sentir mal y mucho menos ofenderlo si le llegara a decir algo… después de todo, ya no peleábamos tanto desde hace un buen tiempo y si le llegaba a decir que ya no quiero que me toque tal vez volveríamos a pelear y la amistad que tenemos cambiaria por completo.

Hubo otra vez que Chico Bestia entro a mi habitación, y decidí hacerme la dormida… creía que solo así él se largaría de mi habitación y me dejaría dormir en paz. ¡Pero no! Él se tuvo que sentar en mi cama y tocarme… ¡Esto sucedió como seis veces! ¡Ahhh!

Y varias veces que Chico Bestia me tocaba en distintos lugares de la torre y ¡Con los demás Titanes presentes! Se imaginaran lo avergonzada y apenada que estaba con mis compañeros que fueron presentes esas veces… Ni les podía dirigir la mirada de la vergüenza, cada vez que ellos me veían se burlaban yo simplemente me sonrojaba mientras que Chico Bestia se comportaba como si nada, como si eso fuera de lo más natural.

Sabía que Chico Bestia era molesto… pero ¡No a tal extremo! ¡Esto se estaba volviendo fastidioso e irritante! ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería matar a Jericó por enseñarle a tocar la guitarra? O ¿Debería destruir y esconder los restos de esa maldita guitarra? Me arrepiento de haber aceptado que me tocara la primera vez esa estúpida canción…

* * *

><p><strong>Jajaja … xD ¿Qué les pareció? Soy fatal en lemmons y con fatal me refiero a que termino haciendo cosas diferentes como la primera vez que Chico Bestia le toca a Raven. ¡Sabía que tenía que hacer esto! Fue épico! xD <strong>

**Dejen su review si cayeron en la broma o si les gusto la broma. :D**


End file.
